Ultimate Perfection
by fallenstar789leoV
Summary: "Louis, your not perfect." The blonde knew od cause, he wasn't perfect, no matter what everybody said or how much he tried to be, he just was'nt, but hearing the girl he loved tell him something he knew, killed him. He frowned a look of hurt making it's way onto his face as he whispered sadly, "I know,"


Ultimate Perfection

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction that I've posted on here, so cronstructive critism is allowed. I dont own anything, except the plot and original characters. Anyway next chapter should be posted stoon, hope you like.**

Louis Weasley pressed his lips together nervously, watching the group of Ravenclaw's not far from him, one smiled at him kindly, but never spoke understanding how shy the blonde was, after all she was his older sister. The young boy then turned forward, returning to patiently waiting for himself to be sorted. Right now, his cousin James was having, what seemed like, a heated argument with the old and worn out sorting hat.

Suddenly the loud voice of the wrinkled hat boomed loudly, "Fine Potter, Gryffindor, you're not fit for Hufflepuff anyway! Bloody Potter's!"

At this, James grinned triumphantly and bounced towards the scarlet table, full of cheering Gryffindor's. He sat beside a beaming boy, with turquoise hair and hazel eyes, the elder boy clapped the Potter on the back and congratulated the confident first year, tousling his black hair playfully.

Dominique Weasley, Louis' elder sister also congratulated her younger cousin, flicking hair strawberry blonde hair out of her face as she spoke to the eldest son of Harry Potter.

"Weasley, Fred!" The loud voice of Neville Longbottom, rang out throughout the room. Said boy, practically skipped towards the front, resembling his father, George Weasley when the man had successfully pranked one of his sibling's or in laws. Fred jumped onto the crooked stool, and snatched the sorting hat from Professor Longbottom's grasp. The Weasley pulled it onto his head, covering his dark red hair and sparkling brown eyes, which he had inherited from his mother, Angelina. Quickly the sorting was over and Louis' cousin was also placed into Gryffindor. Fred was, like James, congratulated by Teddy Lupin, whose hair was now a deep purple, instead of its normal turquoise and by Dominique, who once again flicked her beautiful hair out her pale face as she spoke to both her childish cousins.

"Weasley, Louis!" Longbottom called, and nervously the blonde shuffled to the front of the hall. He tucked a strand of short, curly blonde hair behind his ear shyly, stepping towards the almost broken stool. Carefully, Louis sat himself down, looking towards his sister Victoire, who sat at the Ravenclaw table with a group of her fifth year friends, the elder girl smiled reassuringly at him as the sorting hat was placed on his head, herding him from the eyes of everybody in the hall.

"_Ah," _The sorting hat whispered slyly into Louis's ear, causing the boy to shiver nervously when it cackled harshly, _"You're an odd one, so small and venerable, not fit for Gryffindor or Slytherin, I see." _Louis shivered again, hugging himself tightly as he listened to the hat, which was digging deeper into his thoughts and memories._ "Your loyal, smart also and terribly kind, always seeing the good in others, terrible fatal flaw, Weasley. You'd fit into Hufflepuff very well, but your wisdom is amazing, your defiantly a,"_

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat announced to the students and professors. Louis smiled slightly and made his way towards the table, with a shining blue and silver banner hovering over it. His elder sister beamed and congratulated him as he sat beside her, timidly thanking his sister and friends.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw house, Lou," His sister's best friend, Olivia Doyle said grinning widely at the young boy. Louis smiled back and hugged himself shyly, even though he had known the girl for years, like with all people, including his family, Louis got shy around Olivia. The teenager was used to it though, having known him and his family for five years, ever since Victoire had brought her best friend round for new year.

As the feast appeared, Louis glanced towards his cousin's at the Gryffindor table, frowning sadly as he noted happy the two boys were, they didn't seem to care that he was in a completely different house to them and that they wouldn'y being seeing much of the blonde, as he had lesson's with the Hufflepuff's whilst they had theirs with the delightful Slytherin's.

Louis picked an apple from a cream coloured basket on the table and looked up at the enchanted ceiling which resembled the night sky, every so often he bit it into the apple, smiling happily at the delicious taste.

A while later, about fifteen minutes, Louis was tapped lightly on the shoulder, he turned and looked up at his sister, who was now holding out her hand politely, wanting to help him from his seat on the bench.

"Louis, it's time to go, the feast is over," Victoire said as she pulled him from his seat. The Weasley held his hand tightly, as she pulled him away, dragging the young boy towards the Great Hall's exit.

She led him towards the common room, following the group of other Ravenclaw students. After the house's main prefect answered the riddle which was asked, Victoire dragged him into the common room.

"Your dorm's are up there, to the left." She said, nodding towards the left staircase, which the other few Ravenclaw first years were climbing up, heading to their new bedroom for the year.

Louis nodded back, hugged his sister quickly before heading towards the staircase and climbing up it. He entered the dormitory, gazing around at it, he stopped at a bed with a view of the Black Lake. On the bed, was a tabby cat perched on the baby blue pillow. An amused grin plastered itself on Louis' face, the cat being his, named Abi. He stumbled towards the bed and sat himself down, ignoring the look of annoyance, as he had stolen the bed with the only window. Louis smiled slightly and quickly changed, into his sky blue pijamas, quickly the Weasley closed his bed curtains and tucked himself in, ready to fall into a dreamless sleep and soon enough, he did just that.


End file.
